gundam00fandomcom-20200213-history
Ribbons Almark
Ribbons Almark (リボンズ・アルマーク, Ribonzu Arumāku) is the main antagonist of the anime, Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Ribbons is an Innovade, and the very first one to be created by Celestial Being for the sake of carrying out Aeolia Schenberg's Plan. He is also the original Gundam Meister for the GN-000 0 Gundam; the one who saved the young Setsuna F. Seiei during the Krugis-Azadistan Conflict. Ribbons served as an assistant to Celestial Being Observer Alejandro Corner and later formed his own group, the Innovators, to further his plans of controlling the humanity and becoming the personification of Aeolia Schenberg's Plan. History Ribbons' early life wasn't much touched upon; all that was known was that he was the Gundam Meister for the GN-000 0 Gundam. He also posses a high access privilege on Veda, as he could apparently access through the schematics of Aeolia's Plan during the early stages of Celestial Being's operations. In A.D. 2301, Ribbons was ordered to perform a test on the 0 Gundam by intervening in the ongoing conflict in the Middle Eastern country of Krugis. He was supposed to eliminate all those who witnessed the 0 Gundam's appearance, but he spared the life of the child guerrilla named Soran Ibrahim. The look of awe on Soran's face while looking at the 0 Gundam made Ribbons realized his destiny of ruling humanity and guiding the Aeolia's Plan into its completion. He later left his position as a Gundam Meister and placed Soran's name on the roster of Gundam Meisters on his stead; the boy was later known as Setsuna F. Seiei. Plot Season 1 In A.D. 2307, Ribbons was working as Alejandro Corner's personal assistant, helping the observer to usurp Veda and take control of Aeolia's Plan. After Celestial Being's defeat and Alejandro's demise in A.D. 2308, Ribbons used Veda for himself, controlling the world from the shadows and forcing humanity to unite into a new world government under the name of the Earth Sphere Federation. He also formed an Innovade group, the Innovators, to act as his personal agents. In A.D. 2311, due to the terrorist act that disrupted the Earth's Solar Energy Generating System, Ribbons was able to convince the Federation to form the Autonomous Peacekeeping Force, the A-Laws, which possessed unrestrained power to eradicate government dissidents and harass non-member nations. Season 2 The operations of the A-Laws in A.D. 2312 forced Celestial Being to resurface to face the autonomous force, making Ribbons deploy members of the Innovators into the A-Laws' ranks to eradicate the paramilitary group. Ribbons also sought the power of Celestial Being's 00 Gundam , which posses a powerful system (Twin Drive System) Aeolia Schenberg had postulated two centuries ago. Unfortunately, despite the overwhelming numbers of the A-Laws and the assistance of the Innovades, Ribbons was unable to destroy Celestial Being. Celestial Being's Gundam Meister, Setsuna F. Seiei, also began evolving into a true Innovator, a trans-human Aeolia had predicted that would come to realize his ultimate Plan. At the same year, more than four months after the Break Pillar Incident, Ribbons set up his last stand in Lagrange 2 to challenge Celestial Being during their planned attack to recapture Veda. In battle, Ribbons managed to wear down the enemy forces using barrage of mobile suit assaults and suicide mobile suit tactics; however, the Twin Drive's Trans-Am Burst was able to reverse the situation of the battle to Celestial Being's favour. Despite losing Veda, Ribbons continued to fight to the very end, until he was ultimately defeated during his mobile suit duel with Setsuna F. Seiei on the space fortress, Celestial Being. Navigation Category:Former Celestial Being Members Category:Celestial Being Members Category:Innovades